Yaolyn's Journey
by Demontale
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the last Animorph book - straight from my imagination. (Scary) Told from the view of a female Andalite.
1. The Beginning

This is my personal spin-off of Animorphs, a great series now finished by K.A. Applegate, one of my favorite authors. Animorphs, Andalites, Yeerks, etc etc etc, and some other "jazz" (c) K.A. Applegate. I'm just adding on to help broaden my skills.  
  
Yaolyn's Journey  
  
Chapter 1  
My name is Yaolyn-Sirinial-Maylenee. I am an Andalite, a female.  
It has been years since the great Human/Andalite-Yeerk war. My people and the humans are allies, no, possibly more than that. They're friends. Andalite tourism is a big industry now on Earth, I've been there twice. But I'll always prefer Leera, my home.  
My training was done for the day, female Andalites were slowly being allowed into the military, I was one of the lucky few. I returend to my quarters in the old Dome ship.  
The Dome ship Elfangor.  
I was proud to be aboard this certain Dome ship. War Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul's own legacy. Elfangor was a great hero, still is, though deceased, murdered by now dead Visser Three.  
It was he who gave our morphing technology to human youths, he broke the law of Seerow's Kindness, perhaps our highest law. But, in the end, the youths, the Animorphs, including one of our own, aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, Elfangor's brother, defeated the Yeerks.  
Now, Prince Aximili was missing.  
It had come to my own attention that it had been years since we had heard of or from Prince Aximili, or seen a commercial with an Animorph in it.  
No one else seemed to notice, perhaps they were ignorant, or hiding something.  
Oof!  
Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, War-Prince Alloran! Forgive me! I said.  
In my thought trails I had forgotten what I was doing and almost run down my instructor, War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corass.  
You're forgiven, aristh. he said curtly. Then, his stalk eyes saw who it was, what it was. Oh, it's you, Aristh Yaolyn. Where were you going?  
To my quarters, sir.  
Come with me, you seem to be lost to yourself.  
It was a harsh statement, but I knew it was probably true. I followed my prince.  
Alloran was disgraced. He was once a great War-Prince, he still held the rank, but not the respect. He had done a terrible thing many, many years ago. He had unleashed a Quantum virus on the Hork-Bajir homeworld.  
This certain Quantum virus was designed to attack a specific type of living creature at the subatomic level, bypassing all possible countermeasures, and cause death inminutes. In this case, Hork-Bajir.  
In the end a female Andalite named Aldrea and a Hork-Bajir Seer found out and tried to keep the virus from destroying the Hork-Bajir. They didn't exactly fail, but then again, they didn't exactly succeed. Hork-Bajir died in masses, the remaining Hork-Bajir were taken as slaves by the Yeerks.  
Alloran was disgraced and known as the "Butcher of the Hork-Bajir." He was taken a slave to the Yeerk Visser Three for many, many years. The only Andalite Controller as far as we all know.  
After the war, the human children forced the Yeerk from his mind, and he was freed. He returned to Leera, though disgraced, and was allowed to be a training Professor.  
He taught me more than just how to fight, he taught me history. He taught me of Elfangor, of Aldrea, of Dak-Hamee. He told me about what it was like to live with a Yeerk controlling his mind, his every move. He showed me the Animorphs, of Jake the "Yeerk-Killer", of Cassie, of Marco, Tobias, Rachel, and of Aximili. How they saved Earth.  
And now he taught me more.  
  
  



	2. Knowledge is Passed

Chapter 2  
Yaolyn, Alloran said, I know you are intelligent, swift, and creative, among other things. Therefore you must have already realized things are not what they seem.  
I decided to play dumb. What do you mean, sir?  
I know that you wonder what happened to the Great Aximili, and the Animorphs.  
But, sir, the Great Aximili is off in space aboard the Intrepid. The Animorph Rachel is dead. Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Tobias live on Earth.  
Alloran slouched a little at my ignorance. I sighed, it was time to give him a boost.  
But we have not heard from any of them, save the human Cassie, in a long time. Years.  
That got Alloran's attention, So, you've noticed, too. he said.  
Yes.  
Alloran flexed his great tail. Both his stalk eyes and main eyes were watcing me. My reaction. I was watching him. His blue fur was beginning to get more tan. I watched the vast scythe blade, noted its movement. I said the same thing when Force Commander Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth asked me what I thought.  
And?  
I'll let you in on a secret, aristh, Alloran whispered privately. The Animorphs were my friends, Galuit knew this. He told me privately. You are to speak of this to no one. No one.  
Understood, my Prince. I said stiffly.  
The Intrepid flew out of our space, trailing the Blade Ship. Aximili boarded with his crew, save one. The Tactical Officer. They were never seen again.  
The T.O. was the lone survivor. He went to Jake Berenson, Animorph leader. He, Marco, and Tobias, along with two others, and the T.O. went off into space, years ago aboard a Cruiser class fighter they named the Rachel. Into Kelbrid Territory. They were never seen again, either.  
All we know is that they have not returned, they are presumed dead, he ended.  
I did not answer right away. This was a lot to absorb. The heros of Earth, all but one, dead? Or just missing?  
What is to be done? I wondered.  
Well, Galuit has called a meeting, I am to be there. So are some other Andalites, perhaps a human or two. I am to bring another Andalite with me.  
Who? I began to ask, then, it hit me. Why would he bother to tell me this if it were not myself?  
Alloran stood proud, eyes shining, If you will accept, aristh Yaolyn-Sirinial-Maylenee, you would be able to go on the adventure of a life time.  
That did it, there was no way I'd miss such a chance, to be a heroine. Like Elfanger, like Aldrea, like Aximili, the Animorphs...  
I accept this mission, War-Prince Alloran. When is this meeting?  
If you'll follow me we'll be there with minutes to spare.  
He turned and I followed him.  
My fate was thereon sealed.  
  



	3. The Voyage Starts

Chapter 3  
I am an Andalite female. Humans call us a mix between human, deer, and scorpians. I can see why.  
Our torsos could be considered the same in shape, though our hands are much more delicate, we have an extra set of eyes on stalks, and we have no mouths, thus the use of "thought speak". Our lower bodies seem like mythological centuars of homo sapien lore. We have cloven hooves.  
And then there is our tails. Powerful, swift, deadly. Near the tip of all Andalite tails is a great, curved blade. Only males are greater, they are more like scythes, whereas females are more like scapels. We can use them in the blink of an eye. They are great for close range.  
And, when our foe is farther away, a good shredder or Dracon Beam always comes to mind.  
I followed my prince to the vast dome at the top of the Dome ship. This was where the meeting would be held.  
We entered the room, and a respectful silence followed. I saw Prince Galuit at the far end. He was a big male, larger then Alloran, who was already powerfully built.  
He smiled with his stalk eyes, hailing us. Welcome Prince Alloran, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting in this student?  
Prince Alloran returned the welcome, Thank you, Prince Galuit. This young fighter is Aristh Yaolyn-Sirinial-Maylenee. Following your directions I have chosen her to come with us. Then he trailed off, Galuit and himself both talking privately.  
Probably about me.  
Soon, Galuit nodded, Very well then! Everyone, gather round, here is our private council. Everything in here is to be kept secretive. Got it? he asked, peering directly at me.  
When he was sure of us he continued, "The humans have not returned, we are considering them dead for now. Aximili also. All in here, save myself, Prince Jalik-Olimu-Coolin and Captain Pitare-Islith-Garout will be leaving aboard a large Cruiser class fighter. The Shorm.  
I smiled, "shorm" was Andalite for a very, very deep friend.  
You will leave at midnight Earth time. You will leave silently and quickly. This is to be secretive. No one shall know.  
I jolted an inch. If no one was to know...? What of our families, then? Perhaps it would not matter if I didn't return, because my family was dead from a Yeerk raiding, but others?  
I stifled myself, perhaps they had worked something out.  
Then it is settled, Galuit said. Prince Evaren-Illimad-Licturn shall lead the expedition with Prince Alloran as T.O. They will settle out the positions from there. Good luck and may your journey be swift and safe.  
We were dismissed.  
Before everyone left, I got a good look at the crew. There was Captain-Prince Evaren, Prince Alloran, myself, another aristh, two humans, and one Hork-Bajir.  
* * *  
We entered the docking bay as silently as we could, the lookouts had been told to keep out of that area for the night. They'd be given a small subsidy for following the orders.  
Captain-Prince Evaren-Illimad-Licturn led us inside the cruiser. O, she was a beauty. Jet black and very sleek. It had been made with Andalite technology, but with human engineers, so it wouldn't look totally like an Andalite vessel. Apparently there was a treaty between we Andalites and these Kelbrid.  
The ship was shaped like one of Earth's birds. A peregrine falcon, I think it was called. Designed for speed and agility. Not too mention power, I noted to myself when I saw the beam exits for Dracon cannons.  
We boarded, and immediately were given instructions. Introductions would begin when we were out of the docking bay.  
You, Kelt Mahet, take the helm - it was designed specifically for Hork-Bajir. Zachary Hummal, get to the engine room, check on the motors. Jennifer Lovedye, man the weapons for now. Tactical Officer Alloran? Take the two arisths and familiarize them with this ship.  
Yes, sir.  
Alloran led us out of the bridge room. He showed us our compartment rooms, a small grazing area, some information stations, and the engine room.  
I stole a quick glance at my comrade. He was a young male, possibly two standard Andalite years older then myself. His fur was a dark, navy blue. He wasn't much bigger than I was, really. He paid extra attention anytime Alloran spoke.  
Now, this is the engine room. The ship's engineer is Zachary Hummal.  
The human engineer waved to us then, stepping out from behind a console.  
He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore what most human mechanics wear: a jumpsuit. His was a bluish-gray and had tools filling up most of his pockets. "Hello there, War Prince Alloran, arisths. I'm Zachary, you can call me Zach, though. Pleasure to meet you all here. Welcome to my domain - the Engine Room. Basically you'll be seeing a lot of grease and feeling a lot of heat once this thing gets start-"  
We felt and heard a grinding noise, then we were jerked to our right as the ship turned on and pulled out of the docking bay.  
"-ed. Well then, here we are. Now, I suggest you get out of here, the hull can get pretty heated if you are used to it." he said with a final glance to we arisths. "Bye for now!"  
Alloran led us out of there, back to the bridge.  
Captain Evaren was standing in the middle of the bridge issuing orders. Good now, he said, Kelt Mahet? Steer us clear from the Dome ship Elfangor.  
"Yes, sir." the Hork-Bajir replied.  
I sensed something strange from the Hork-Bajir. She seemed confident, and her speech wasn't gluttered like other Hork-Bajir's. I ignored it.  
The Captain noticed us then.  
Ah, good, T.O. Are they familiarized?  
Yes, sir. I showed them their compartments, the bay, the bridge, the grazing area, they engine room, and a few information rooms.  
Good, now then, Prince Tactical Officer Alloran, you can come here and assist Kelt and Jennifer with their stations. Arisths? You are dismissed for now, you can report to the grazing room for a while to relax. It will be a long ride.  
* * *  
Once inside the grazing room Isighed, it felt good to quench my edging hunger.  
Now, you may ask: How do Andalites eat without mouths?  
We eat through our hooves, of course. Our hooves crush the grass and absorb the nutrients they carry, we do the same when we drink.  
My fellow aristh wasn't very talkative, he seemed to be concentrating on something else. He ate by himself at the other end.  
Bored, I walked over to him. Hello, I said. My name is Yaolyn-Sirinial-Maylenee, I'm an aristh, like you.  
He looked up at me, smiled, than began talking at a rapid pace. Hello, Iamalsoanaristh. Mynameis-  
Whoa! I laughed. Slow down, please, I could barely understand you!  
He smiled, laughing spite himself. Sorry, he said. I am Ajax-Oferil-Orion, Aristh.  
Nice to meet you, I replied.  
Well met, he countered.  
We talked for a little while, grazing as we went. I learned a little from him as well.  
He, like me, did not have a family. They disappeared one night, years ago. He had been taken care of by an officer who was now dead.  
I told him my story, and he didn't speak for a while. He was in deep thought. When I was about to interrupt the silence, Captain-Prince Evaren hailed us.  
Arisths? Please report back to the bridge.  
  



	4. Tension

Chapter 4  
We walked back in silence. I didn't have anything else to say, didn't know what to say, really. And Ajax still seemed deep in thought.  
When we finally entered the room, Captain Evaren noticed us sooner. He pointed to Ajax, You, aristh, take the helm. Then, with a small glance to me, said, Female, you take the weapons console.  
That rocked me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined a high-ranking officer to call me by gender. Not only was it slightly unprofessional, and rude, but it seemed a little untimely now because more females were coming to the service.  
Alloran thought so to, apparently. I saw him fidgeting with his hands. His stalk eyes were swiveling from Evaren to me.  
He saw I was enraged and offended. But, he also knows me.  
Aristh Yaolyn, he said privately, take your post without a second thought or hesitation. I will speak to him later.  
Great, I was already offended, now I was starting to get provoked. I turned toward the console, without looking back I replied to the War Prince privately, No, don't bother.  
He didn't reply back.  
Ajax was having minor trouble with the helm. Rather than be reprimanded for lousy flying, he turned his stalk eyes to Evaren. Sir? he said, I'm having some trouble with this Hork-Bajir helm.  
Captain-Prince Evaren looked at him with disdain. Would you rather man the weapons, aristh?  
I didn't turn around, I kept my body to my business. But I let my mind wander.  
Our captain's tone was angry, stressed. Why so early? I wondered silently. Why would Evaren be harried so soon in the mission?  
No, sir, I can handle it. my fellow aristh said dejectedly.  
Good. Prince Evaren said. T.O.? Set a course five points north, exactly one half hour into our flight we will prepare a Zero-Space jump.  
Yes, sir.  
My stalk eyes watched Alloran, once my prince, now the tactical officer. No, he was still my prince. Somewhere underneath the weary Andalite was my prince. Weary Andalite?! I exclaimed to myself.  
War-Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corass was as weary as Captain Evaren. The humans, Hork-Bajir, my fellow aristh and I weren't weary or done in. What was the matter with the old fighters?  
Hail the human Hummal in the engine room, Evaren-Illimad-Licturn said.  
In an instant Zachary was onscreen. He wved, holding up a human tool. I believe it was called a "monkey wrench." An inapt name, it looked nothing like a monkey.  
"Hello, sir!" Hummal said cheerfully. "What can I help you with?"  
I'd like a full report, technician.  
"Aye aye," Zachary replied. "Well, sir, not much is going no down here really. Quite steady. She's vroomin' and hummin' like my old Ford back home."  
And that's a good thing, am I to suppose?  
"Why, it's not only good, but it's very relaxing, sir."  
Good. Keep me updated, Hummal.  
"Will do, sir."  
The screen went blank. Opaque.  
Captain-Prince Evaren did not seem at all comforted by Zachary's report. Which was strange, I was all for having a comfortable, safe trip.  
He turned back to Ajax, keeping stalk eyes trained on me, Arisths?  
Yes, sir? we answered in unison.  
Steady as she goes. Make yourselves comfortable, we're in for a long, boring ride.  
I nodded, a very human gesture. I kept my main eyes on the screen, but my stalk eyes wandered. Right as the captain finished speaking, my stalks found Alloran. He was staring at the Captain, horrified, though the Captain did not see. A good thing.  
It was as if old Alloran were remembering something he'd have rather forgotten. I was eager to know what it was, but asking my prince would only make it worse.  
* * *  
We were a half hour into our course when we met with another Andalite ship.  
The Galaxy Gaze.  
Sleek and swift, it was a completely Andalite fighter. My brother's old fighter.  
But my brother was dead, mother and father, too. Even though the Yeerks were as good as gone, their destruction would never be healed or forgotten completely. I was supposed to avenge them.  
But, how can I avenge them if their killer is dead?  
He was a Yeerk, name of Sub-Visser Twenty-Three. He died. End of story, right?  
Maybe for you.  
But not for me.  
We hung there, in space. Our ships were married together by the linking of the hatches. Two Andalites boared our ship.  
One was Commander Flechet-Nevtoni-Atammil, one of history's greatest pilots. He hadn't lost a fighter yet.  
The other was Warrior Ralimn-Lesult-Gahar. I knew him. Not because he was famous or widely-known, though.  
Because he had been my brother's closest friend.  
Captain-Prince Evaren greeted them warmly, How good it is to see you, Andalite Warriors. Welcome aboard the Shorm.  
A warm sight to see Andalite soldiers out here in this wild land, too. Fletchet agreed. We were not told that there would be a second ship here in this sector. Peculiar.  
Even I knew what was coming next. They thought us traitors, running from our home.  
Evaren blinked first, Commander Fletchet, I am Captain Evaren-Illimad-Licturn. This is my Tactical Officer, Alloran-Semitur-Corass. I assure you, sir, we are following orders from the Andalite home world.  
Fletchet took a small step back, relaxing one hair. Well well, this is unexpected. One would think the Andalite home world, 'Leera', would notify us, the border patrol. Explain your ship's mission.  
Evaren looked superciliously toward Ralimn-Lasult-Gahar. Fletchet noted his look, replying, I assure you, Captain, Warrior Ralimn is a highly respected official, not unlike yourself. He will not betray anything. Continue on.  
Sighing, Prince Evaren began, We are on a secretive mission into Kelbrid Territory. he said, and before Fletchet could intrude, he continued. We are seeking the Great Aximili and the Animorphs. As of the moment, they are presumed dead. We are to find them, and bring them back, alive or dead. This mission, is again, top secret, and we cannot have it revealed to anyone. Not even the rest of the Andalite world.  
With all do respect, Evaren, Fletchet said, we cannot allow you to enter Kelbrid turf. It'd break the agreement. No, as fellow Andalites we cannot allow you to enter. It's too dangerous. Kelbrid space is full of dangers unimaginable. I've seen tapes.  
Prince Evaren's eyes enlarged about a size, The High Electorate will not pleased when you have intruded upon a mission you were never welcome upon.  
The High Electorate was a new 'council' of great leaders, they, supposedly gave the order for our journey.  
We shall see, old friend. We shall see. Three warriors shall board this ship. They will watch you very closely. I will return momentarily. Fletchet said. Then, in a loud thought speak to his ship, Seerio, Klija, and Forlor, board the Shorm. Ralimn, you stay here. Watch them closely, if they attempt to leave, don't hesitate.  
I understood that, too.  
If Evaren gave the order to flee, we would be killed.  
We could only hope.  
  
  



	5. Memories Begin

Chapter 5  
The three Andalites boarded our ship the moment Fletchet left. I knew none of them. They were indifferent to me.  
Except Ralimn.  
Captain Evaren, he said, because of the threat of death, you can dimiss your helm and weaponsmen.  
Ajax and I looked from the warrior to our captain. Defeated, Evaren waved his hand dismissively. Before he could speak Ralimn interrupted, And now I would like to talk to the female aristh.  
Evaren looked about to protest, when Alloran looked to him, talking in private thought speak. As you wish, he sighed.  
The warrior pointed to me, Come, he waved his fingers. Perhaps he had been aboard a ship like ours before, he knew exactly where the grazing room was.  
It was empty.  
I had expected to see Kelt Mahet and the human, Jennifer Lovedye in there, perhaps they were in their quarters.  
He watched me, Ralimn did. Stared at me not only with his main eyes, but also with his stalk eyes.  
I studied him.  
He was bigger than when I last saw him, years ago. Ralimn was three years older than I, the same age my brother would have been. His fur was medium blue, navy almost. There were some scar marks, mostly on his haunches. His tail blade wasn't like most males, it was slighly smaller. It had a strange curve.  
Why are you aboard this ship? he asked me, finally.  
A special mission. I replied, War Prince Alloran thought I would be well suited for this task.  
Ralimn snorted, You'd think that, wouldn't you?  
What do you mean?  
That's what Jahlil thought, too. His superiors told him he was suited, too. Look where he is now.  
I clenched my fingers into fists. How dare he talk about my brother that way! His friend!  
He saw my rage. I'm sorry, he apologized. I don't want the same thing to happen to you.  
It won't. I said simply.  
Don't be naive. he chided, Even you know the future is uncertain.  
"When we have tomorrow, who needs yesterday?" I quoted from an old human song.  
Ralimn shook his head sadly, forlorn and lost. Your brother would have liked that quote.  
Yes, he would have. I agreed.  
Silence. A small pause.  
I cannot leave you knowing you're going somewhere where death lurks.  
It happens everyday, I said. If you "can't" then come with us. The Shorm.  
I stopped, caught myself. I had said the last part so defiantly, so quickly I had not stopped to think.  
Ralimn nodded, Very well.  
* * *  
Warrior Ralimn and Aristh Yaolyn, please report back to The Shorm's bridge.  
Ralimn closed his main eyes, and nodded. Following him, we went back.  
It was a relief to me, to go back where others were. I was shaken. I was troubled.  
Commander Fletchet had returned. He stood waiting dutifully by the closed hatch. When I was in the room, he began. Very well, Captain Evaren. You were truthful. I apologize for not believing you, however... However, the High Electorate would like for more updates, even late, from your ship. They thought you were gone. As in dead.  
I assured them you were alive and well, just slightly under schedule. Your ship was to have passed here already.  
We would have passed through Z-space hours ago had you not interfered! Evaren exploded.  
Yes, well, ahem, Fletchet trailed off, looking directly at Ralimn.  
Ahem nothing, Evaren amended for the Commander. We're leaving. Now. I'll thank you to get off my ship so you shant hinder our mission any longer, Commander.  
The Andalite turned, swiveling his stalk eyes around at all of us. Very well then, Seerio, Klija, Forlorn, follow me. Captain-Prince Evaren? I am leaving Ralimn onboard, he shall make sure you update the council. I leave you with good wishes. Goodbye.  
Goodbye, Commander.  
And with that, following his warriors, Commander Fletchet-Nevtoni-Atammil left the Shorm, and the Galaxy Gaze powered up her engines, disconnected the link, and flew off into space.  
  



	6. The Dream

Chapter 6  
We, meaning Captain Evaren, Prince Alloran, Aristh Ajax, Warrior Ralimn, and myself, stood there gawking as the ship flew away.  
Only for a minute.  
But in that minute, we, or I, atleast, realized our future would be changed. Unless, this was supposed to happen in which our future would be the same, but...  
Did I ever mention I hate space time?  
Captain-Prince Evaren was the one who shook us out of it, he was the first to regain composure. Warrior Ralimn? Welcome aboard the 'Shorm'. Take the helm, Aristh Ajax, you take the weapons. Aristh Yaolyn? You can go to your chambers and rest.  
I left my station, relieved I wouldn't have to stay in that stuffy bridge with the rest of them.  
With Ralimn.  
I walked the corridor alone, turning to my quarters. It was a small room, naturally smaller than the captain's and tactical officer's. They were important, I guess I was, too, in a way. Why else would I be on this mission?  
I sighed, I was considered young, and I suppose it showed. I had so many questions.  
I never knew they were about to be answered one at a time.  
I never knew what happened that day the raid happened.  
Never knew my brother was alive longer than my parents.  
I never dreamed...  
And then I did.  
* * *  
iEncudel! Fighter on your tail!  
Careful Grauf!  
Two more coming on!  
Jahlil! They're trying the pincher move!  
Here they come!  
A face came on the screen. Jirel-Apotelm-Gaross. Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste?  
I stared unblinkingly at the screen. The Commander was calling me? This couldn't be. He must have the wrong screen.  
He waited. Warrior?  
Wait.  
Wait.  
Wait!  
This was no mistake. He was calling me. And he was waiting.  
Era, yes? Yes Commander Jirel?  
We need you out there, Jahlil. Get your fighter out there, try and draw them away. Do your best. Make your fathers proud. Good luck, Warrior.  
Yes Commander. I said.  
Then the screen went blank. I nodded, steadying my beat hearts. Then, I stepped out of my quarters and stepped into my fighter.  
My fighter.  
It took exactly .5 seconds for me to start the fighter in my rush and blast my way out of the dock.  
I was in the battle.  
bI was in the battle!/b  
Ralimn's face appeared on my fighter screen, Good to see you could make it, Jahlil. he said grimly.  
Glad to be here. I replied.  
Yeah, well, you won't be.  
Why's that?  
Captain Sonorel hasn't hailed you yet, has he?  
No, why?  
You'll find out.  
I paused. Ralimn wasn't one to act so, well, strange. He seemed drained from life. Blown away.  
Something had to be wrong.  
I noticed a blinking light to my left. I'm being hailed, I said, it's probably the Captain. Talk to you later, Ralimn.  
No, Ralimn said, you won't. The screen went opaque.  
Then Captain Sonorel appeared on my screen. I was slowly manuvering around the field, sending out shreddar beams. Glancing hits. I was too preocupied by all these screen popups.  
Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste?  
Yes, Captain.  
Son, I have news to present to you. Captain Sonorel's face was grave. He was stiff, unblinking.  
My hearts stopped.  
What? I demanded.  
The Yeerks, they attacked the homeworld, minor raids. A distraction. They Dracon beamed several places on the homeworld, merely to draw us away from Earth and/or the Rakkam Garoo system. he paused.  
And?  
And, Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste, your family is dead. The scoop was Draconed six hours ago, had we been able to uncover the family name, we would have told you sooner. I am sorry.  
I couldn't speak. My father. My mother. Dead. My si-... Wait. How many bodies were found?  
Several scoops were Draconed at once, the debri was scattered, bodies are everywhere, Warrior.  
And perhaps my sister, too. Dead. Deprived form life.  
Who was in command of the ships? I demanded.  
Accounts vary, but each account told says the same Yeerk. Sub Visser Twenty-Three.  
Thank you, Captain, I said heavily.  
I wish you well, Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste. Your family looks down upon you with honor.  
The screen was once again blank.  
Suddenly, I turned my eyes, both my stalks and main, back to the battle. New ships were appearing out of Z-Space.  
I knew. I could feel it. My hearts beat faster. My blood ran cold.  
Fighters began swarming like bugs. I dodged and weaved, Ralimn's fighter beside mine. I fired.  
Yes! Two Yeerks fried! I heard Ralimn's faint boast, he had shot also.  
Then, a slightly bigger vessel, but a fighter, no less.  
I hailed it.  
A Hork-Bajir Controller appeared on the screen. "Who are you to call upon us, Andalite? You want pity?"  
Despite my mood, I laughed, Oh, no. I don't do pity. Tell me, Yeerk. Is there a certain Sub-Visser Thwenty-Three aboard? Before I could say more, the Hork-Bajir was gone. Replaced by another creature.  
A Garatron.  
I had always heard the Garatron looked like an Andalite. It was true. We had learned of them in school. I had also hear they were rather fast speakers. This Yeerk had somehow gained control of the speech processers.  
Andalite! What do you want? the Sub-Visser asked.  
So, you are Yeerk who led the diversional raid. I hissed.  
Yes, why do you care? Then, he paused. He got it, I saw his eyes flash triumph. Oh, pardon me, where they your families? I'm so sorry. Perhaps you'd like to join them?  
He turned back to his crew, Fire! That fighter!  
My fighter easily dodged the Dracon Beam, it flew harmlessly under me, hitting the Yeerk vessel coming behind me. My stalk eyes had seen him coming.  
One Yeerk down, one more Yeerk to go, I whispered, punching the accelerator. Before the ship could move an inch I was there. I rammed the ship.  
Cut through their bridge. When the tremble ran through the Yeerk vessel, it knocked my ship loose. A hole exactly my fighter's size appeared, the air leaked from the Sub-Visser's ship, pulling out the Yeerks.  
Before Sub-Visser Twenty-Three could be pulled out, he fired. I know it was him. The blow hit my ship, glacingly, but enough. As my ship spun through space I saw the Garatron Sub-Visser Controller plunge into space, oxygenless.  
WHUMFF!  
My ship hit another Yeerk's knocking him and his fighter away. I was slammed again the far wall. Air, gone. Dracon hole.  
Let it end./i  
* * *  
Aaah!  
I awoke. Startled.  
I checked myself. Slender legs, violet-blue fur. Scalpellike tail blade.  
I was myself again.  
Yaolyn.  
But, now I was wiser. I knew a little bit more. I wasn't dead, as my brother had thought. I had started training at the Academy that day.  
The day everything changed.  
And now, years later, I finally knew who I was.  
I am Aristh Yaolyn-Sirinial-Maylenee, sister of Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste, daughter of Merle-Sirinial-Yaheen and Trufar-Kraventz-Klarc.  
I was myself, with more to my life and more to this journey ahead of myself.  
I wasn't my brother, I wasn't a hero. Maybe someday I would be.  
But it would have to be after this mission.  
I finally realized life would never be the same as it was, never as easy. Not again.  
  



	7. Hummal's Information

Chapter 7  
I got up, I couldn't sleep anymore, I wasn't sure I wanted to after that dream.  
Perhaps it was part of my brother's 'hirac delest', that had somehow found its way to me. Perhaps...  
Looking about, my ears and eyes told me it was late aboard our ship. Captain Evaren and T.O. Alloran had probably gone to their chambers and left Kelt Mahet, Jennifer Lovedye, and Zachary Hummal in charge whilst the rest of us slept.  
Slowly, I wandered out of my quarters, I needed to move.  
Something about the ship at night made me uneasy. It was quiet, and where I was it seemed I was seemingly alone.  
A ghost ship.  
I meandered through the small R&R area, where we can graze and prepare ourselves for upcoming events. Like battles.  
Then, I saw them. The information stations.  
They were all in the same room. I entered and closed the door. What I was about to do could be considered treasonous, I realized that. But I didn't care.  
I was tired of being called "female" by Captain Evaren, tired of wondering why the command of the Shorm was weary.  
I wanted answers.  
The stations were different, each had an individual symbol on the side of the panel. It was printed in Galard, an intergalactic language. In school we were taught to read and speak Galard as well as a few other languages if we took the right coarse.  
I read them.  
"Ship Log".  
"The Shorm".  
"Crew".  
There were several others, but I was only interested in "Crew."  
The panel had an incryption code, but I broke it easily in two minutes time.  
Computer, I said when the screen was ready, list crew member data profiles.  
In a few seconds the screen blinked and the names of our crew were listed. I looked them over.  
Licturn, Corass, Hummal, Meylenee, Orion, Mahet, Lovedye, Gah-  
I paused. Ralimn was already listed? It would take another twenty-six hours before the computers would update and he would listed. Normally.  
What was going on? The only other way he would be listed would be if...  
If he were already listed from the very beginning. Open Gahar's files, I said in private thought-speak. Yes, I was talking privately to a computer. What else was new?  
The screen blinked again. Ralimn's files appeared and listed down the viewscreen.  
Profile.  
Battle Files.  
War Records.  
Academy Training Sessions.  
Hold on. HOLD ON.  
War Records?!  
Most tactics and skills would be kept in Battle Files. War Records were used only when something 'unwanted' was to be listed.  
Unwanted as in "not good".  
Computer, open War Records.  
In a flash the document opened on my screen. I read it.  
"The Andalite Warrior, Ralimn-Lasult-Gahar, during the great Human/Andalite vs. Yeerk battle fought valiantly for the Andalite/Human side.  
"However, in the Battle of the Diversion, Ralimn showed cowardice under fire. Right after long time friend, Warrior Jahlil-Kraventz-Enaste was pronounced dead Yeerk fighters swarmed to get away. The living Andalite fighters killed them off, one by one. Ralimn's fighter did not join in.  
"Warrior Ralimn had taken his fighter off to the corners of the field, where he powered down his ship and 'waited,' as he told commanding officers, 'for death to finally reach him.'  
"Disobeying orders from his superiors, Ralimn-Lasult-Gahar, is charged with cowardice under fire by running away from the battle to wait for the enemy to fire at his fighter."  
I stood there, momentarily, shocked. I backed out of Ralimn's records. Then, another file popped up. Family.  
In the same langauge, Galard, it read that his family had also been killed in the same raid as mine. It made sense. His family's scoop had been next to ours.  
I read all the family and war record files of my comrades. I know it was wrong, but I also knew I had to understand. Ralimn, Alloran, and Evaren must have already known everything about everyone.  
Captain-Prince Evaren's family had died in the war against Yeerks in the beginning. His war files charged him with scandalous violent acts.  
Torture.  
Murder.  
Abuse.  
It was against the Yeerks, mostly, some happened against lower officers who would not follow commands.  
I already knew what was in Alloran's War Records, therefore I didn't read the deeper content. He had a wife and two children. His children were adults now.  
Kelt Mahet was a Hork-Bajir Seer.  
No wonder she seemed different. I murmered to myself.  
She had a brother. The rest of her family, and her mate, had died in freedom fights.  
Jennifer Lovedye was tweny-two years old. Her parents lived on Earth, but she had not heard from them in years, being in space. She had no War Records, not having really been able to participate in action due to minor injuries.  
Zachary Hummal worked as a mechanic for four years on Earth. He later flew to Leera to help with a new Dome ship in the making. At age 18, he had no war records.  
And then there was me, Yaolyn. I had no War Records, being to young to fight by the laws of my people. It said I had remarkable tail-fighting and combat skills. Which made me laugh, I barely passed the class.  
For fun, I checked personnel files. Mine.  
I stopped laughing. Couldn't breathe.  
"Killed in Action, eh?"  
I spun, my tail blade flew, stopping inches from the throat of...  
Zachary Hummal.  
He held up his hands, "Whoa! I'm not here to harm you, aristh. I wanted to see what the hell you were doing in a private area."  
I'm learning why everyone is acting so suspicous. I glared at him.  
"Well, I could probably help you."  
How?  
"Read the screen."  
It says I was killed in action.  
"Exactly, it says that for everyone onboard I'll bet," he said.  
I didn't have to check, I knew.  
Zachary continued, "We were all wanted onboard, including that new guy, Ralimn-what's-his-face. Evaren left without Ralimn, so Fletchet, on orders from Galuit had no choice but to steer his ship over and have a stern talk with Evaren.  
"I was wanted for my engineering skills. Jenn for her agility and no concern for anyone. Kelt for her intelligence. You for your fighting skills. And etc."  
Not too mentiont he fact we have now large family support, except for Alloran, I added grimly.  
"Alloran's here because he's disgraced. If he can get back the Animorphs and our living legend, Ax, then he stands a good chance of being liked again."  
So, there's a second and third reason for why we're here? I wondered.  
"Exactly."  
My eyes hardened, I kept my tail blade near his throat, then I withdrew it. You were there in the meeting before Alloran or I, I said harshly. Tell me why else I am on this mission.  
"But,"  
Tell me! I hissed.  
Hummal fidgeted, nervous. He played with hands as he replied, "You're here because mwerf eh mmmm."  
What? Stop muttering!  
"Alright!" he exclaimed. "You're here because Galuit knew you would be good in a fight, had no excessive family to speak of, but also because you wouldn't have lasted long in the academy anyway."  
Explain to me why, please, I whispered.  
"Galuit saw your files, grades and so forth. You'd barely accomplished your training and passed. Barely passed school grades. Had you stayed much longer you'd have been kicked out, and then where would you go?"  
My shoulders sagged, tail drooped. My back legs almost buckled. I felt older. Too old to be worth anything.  
The human saw my reaction. He tried to be comforting, "Hey, come on. Want to here why else I'm here?"  
No, that's alright.  
He took a step forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Yao," he said, "go back to your quarters, get some more rest. I'll walk you there."  
It was a pitiable attempt to comfort me, I felt sick. But, it worked. And it made me like the human, Zachary Hummal, more.  
  



	8. A Test

Chapter 8  
Wake up, aristh!  
Alloran's thought-speak awoke me from my sleep. I had agreed to return to my quarters after speaking with Zachary, but it was a long time before sleep came to me again.  
I readied myself, Sir? Why are you waking me, it's not yet time for me to report to the bridge, is it?  
The old Andalite shook his head, No, not yet, aristh. You still have almost two hours.  
Then why wake me? I grumbled. I never would be a morning person.  
You, aristh Yaolyn, are to report to the R and R area. You'll be briefed when you are there. Captain Evaren will be there to brief you, along with aristh Ajax.  
I shuddered visibly. Two untrained and unready arisths alone with a violent warmonger?  
Did Alloran know?  
I made my gaze steady again, Yes sir, I replied. As I looked over Alloran with my stalk eyes, he betrayed nothing.  
I shook myself from the thoughts and began to walk toward the grazing area.  
* * *  
It took moments for me to get there.  
Once there I saw Evaren and Ajax. They were grazing calmly and talking privately to one another.  
It took them a full minute and a half for them to notice me.  
Ah, aristh Yaolyn, Evaren welcomed me. Glad you could join us. Do you need to graze for a few minutes before we begin?  
Eh, no. I grunted, still sleepy.  
Good, then let's begin. I'll enucleate, shall I? Evaren looked around. Recieving no answer from Ajax or myself he continued, It occurs to me that you both are still slightly undertrained.  
I straightened abrubtly. I had gone through more training than Ajax.  
I would like to see you both one-on-one. Just a test of strength-will-mind and tactics. Both of you, now. Go.  
The old psychopath wanted us to fight each other? To what? Death?  
Of course these were insubordanate thoughts. As Andalites warriors we were supposed to do our duty as soon as it was out of our captain's head. But we both hesitated.  
I saw Evaren quiver.  
With rage? I wondered.  
Now, arisths, he ordered.  
Ajax took a step forward. No doubt he thought it demeaning to fight me.  
Once over again, a female.  
I saw his blade rise through the air, slicing it like bread. It came closer...closer...  
And suddenly I saw a flash of violet-blue, it rocketed into his tail blade's path. I saw his tail bounce off and he drew it back.  
It occured to me then that the flash was my own tail! Somewhere, deep within my awed and confused mind, something was still alive and awake. That something was instinct.  
Ajax struck again, this time coming at my foreleg.  
FWAAPP!  
I struck at his head.  
He had no choice but to draw away his assult and parry mine. Our tail blades clashed and we eyed one another momentarily.  
In his eyes, both main and stalks, I saw shock, steadyness, and agitation. I knew why he was agitated. But I also saw worry.  
'Remember, keep your main eyes on your opponent's main eyes, and keep the stalks on their tail, sis.'  
The memories of my brother flooded back. We would always wrestle-fight on our family's land. He usually won, of course, being bigger and more trained. But I did win once. I remembered that dinstinctly. A single move and I had won.  
Before Ajax could strike again I turned sideways, stepped backward, and had swung my tail toward his head. His arms and tail flew up to block the way. Then, I turned my tail blade to the flat and sliced lower. The flat struck his foreleg, his knee buckled.  
That was the move.  
I stepped backward and looked away. With my main eyes.  
My stalk eyes drifted slowly back to Ajax. My fellow aristh.  
Captain-Prince Evaren was talking to him again in private. I turned my stalk eyes back to my front and took another step. I heard a soft crunch of the grass. I turned.  
But it was too late.  
THUD!  
THUD!  
Ajax's tail blade flat had slammed against my head.  
Oh, I thought to myself, so that's what Evaren was telling him to do...  
I fell forward and lay sprawled on the ground.  
As humans would say, I was "down for the count."  
My vision slowly cleared.  
Now I could make out the figures of Evaren and Ajax.  
Good job, aristh Ajax, Evaren said. Unlike aristh Yaolyn, you have learned not to walk away when your foe is still up and able.  
Now, his eyes almost glowed, you must show you have won this fight.  
How? Ajax wondered. We'd never been taught how to show we'd won. We'd been taught that when one of the parties was down, the other had won.  
Evaren continued, A quick, grazing swipe. Preferrably on her shoulder.  
You want me to strike her?! Ajax demanded. His tone was questioning and shrill.  
Not a strike, Evaren amended, a graze.  
Ajax shifted uncomfortably. Do what was right, or follow orders?  
Sir, he said, I cannot do that.  
Now Evaren definately quivered with rage. You will or be charged with disobediance.  
In this case, Captain, you'd do best to keep it silent. No doubt the High Electorate would disagree greatly with your decision, I said. I struggled to push myself up. Ajax took my hand and helped me.  
Evaren and I stared darkly at each other. A daring thing for a low officer like myself.  
'You don't scare me,' I thought to myself, to Evaren. It wasn't speaking aloud, it was just normal thinking.  
Ajax stared blankly from the captain to me. I saw the same worry I had seen in the battle in his eyes again.  
Captain Evaren's eyes glared, I could feel his Andalite arrogance, after all, I had it, too. You, Aristh Yaolyn, female, he spat. One more outbreak from you and you will be relieved from duty.  
It was a threat.  
It worked, for the most part.  
I calmed myself, but not even I could hide the contempt for the oaf that shown in my eyes, both stalks and main.  
He saw.  
Oh, he saw alright.  
I made sure he saw.  
  



	9. Another Step

Chapter 9  
Ajax and I silently walked from the grazing area to the bridge.  
Of course, to anyone else it was silent, but to us, it was private.  
We were conversing privately in thought-speak. No one would know it, we never looked at each other.  
I'm sorry, he murmered. The Captain ordered me to strike when you started to walk away. I didn't think. Couldn't. I'm sorry.  
Evaren is a fool. I dismissed his apologies.  
That took him aback.  
How can you say that about our captain?! Our prince! It's insubordination!  
It's treason and so on and so on, I muttered. I know. Evaren may be your prince, but Alloran is my War-Prince. A command from him, Alloran? I wouldn't think twice about. Now, Evaren? I'd think four or five times over, as you probably did as he spoke about the victory mark.  
Ajax nodded gloomily. Of course I thought about it. Yes or no? At first I was about too, Yaolyn. I really was. But then, I remembered you were - he paused.  
I finished for him, That I was female. I spat it out.  
I wished I had been born male. But wishes make nothing truer than it ever had been.  
Yes. he said softly.  
And because of that you couldn't do it?  
Yes.  
I shook my head, Next time, Ajax, you should just do it.  
What?!  
Do it and get over your little fears about females. You'll be working with and around them for the rest of your life. Get over it.  
He changed the subject then and there.  
I think it was brave how you stood up to the Captain.  
No, it was foolish. The mission could have been put in possible danger.  
Did I just say that?  
I knew it was brave, that's how I felt!  
Not foolish!  
That's something my brother would have said. Or Ral-.  
Pause.  
Ralimn.  
He stood behind us. The last part of our convo had been in the open at close range. He had heard.  
I turned.  
Stared.  
Stoic stare.  
It was foolish and showed you as a possible trouble-maker. Never argue with a superior.  
Aldrea and Aximili did.  
Does it occur to you, Yaolyn, aristh, that you are not them? Not some big hero?  
I know, I said.  
Ajax did not interrupt. Like the fight between Evaren and I, he was silent.  
Ralimn. Cocky. Smug. Arrogant.  
Like me.  
But even I knew when to give it a rest. He was acting way too big for his warrior rank.  
My mind flashed. I could practically imagine a little lightbulb.  
Evaren is a dud, I realized. He's not the brains behnid this, is he?  
Ralimn looked down and away.  
Is he? I asked, afraid of the answer.  
No, Ralimn agreed. I told the plan to the High Electorate, only after Alloran had seen my capabilities.  
Ajax spoke now, What do you mean "capabilities"?  
Shortly after my career as a fighter was done, as Yaolyn knows from breaking into the information rooms... I became a student at the University of Advanced Scientific Theory. Alloran passed through one day.  
It doesn't take a prodigy to figure out that a genius could be of use. I know the stars, the figures, and the tactics. I give Evaren my advice, he takes it. Being a torturer, he'll take anything. Except from stupid arisths.  
Ralimn sighed, You don't argue with Evaren, okay? he glared at me.  
How he treats us is wrong, I said flatly.  
Ralimn snorted, Don't you mean how he treats 'you' is wrong? Listen up, Yao, female fighters may be enlisting to the military, but they won't be as respected as you may think. Or want. Point is, the females got their wish - to join, did they want equal rights in the military? They never said so.  
I didn't answer right away. I was mad. It wasn't fair, and with the way things were going nothing would be fair. Ever.  
Period.  
I would think that respect comes along generally with the package, I murmered.  
Ralimn didn't hear me. Get to your posts, he hissed coldly.  
* * *  
Ajax and I took no care in how fast we got to our posts. It'd be another boring duty at the weapons console for me. Like we'd get any action. Besides the Galaxy Gaze, all we had seen was stars.  
I noticed we had finally gotten out of Z-Space. I wondered how long ago it had been when we jumped back to normal space. Probably when I was asleep.  
Figures.  
Jennifer Lovedye noticed us first. "Hey," she said. She smiled with a 'mouth'.  
I looked her over, I had never really paid attention to details. It made me realize how I could just look over something beautiful and not even notice it. Kind of sad, really.  
She had white, pearly teeth. Long brown hair fell down in locks to the small of her back. She had it pinned up in some areas with little clips. Butterflies. Gray eyes twinkled momentarily.  
"Hey Kelt! We're done!" she exclaimed happily.  
The Hork Bajir nodded, equally as happy. "Good, now I can finally rest my eyes. The white void was bothering my vision."  
Oh yes, Kelt Mahet was a Seer alright. No small words and short sentences for her.  
Jennifer and Kelt left.  
So, Ajax and I took our posts. We stood there, following orders from Evaren and Alloran as they came. I could feel Ralimn's eyes watching me. It was unnerving.  
Then, for the next two hours it was boring. Mostly small talk and yawning time.  
After that, everyone got a rude wake up call.  
  



	10. Awakenings

Chapter 10  
I was manning the view screen module when our sonar began to pick up beams from another ship.  
Captain Evaren nodded amusedly, Distress beams.  
Your orders, sir? Ajax asked.  
We will help out the ship, but be prepared. Aristh Yaolyn, pinpoint our direction.  
I stared at the screen. Two points north and three ticks east.  
Set the course, Ajax.  
Ajax picked up our flight pace and followed my coordinates thoroughly. We were finally doing something right in the eyes of our captain.  
The view screen began to click with the sonar, indicating the ship's size and system programming.  
I gawked unblinkingly. Sir..?  
Yes, aristh?  
Sir, the sonar indicates a ship larger than The Shorm. Sonar shows no other surrounding ships. No malfunctions of any type.  
Evaren looked over to me. He seemed surprised rather than the perplexed look I wore. His main eyes hardened but his stalk eyes still showed the surprise as he replied, Sonar is not always correct.  
Impeccable! Though Evaren knew our own technology was very advanced, the Shorm's sonar was made with modifications from humans. Which, we all knew, made it almost flawless.  
What was his motive?  
I peered to him. Curious.  
His eyes flashed a small, barely noticeable smile.  
He was trying to reassure us all, including himself.  
Rather bland job.  
Sir! Ajax called, The ship! It's turning to us! They're firing!  
Dodge you fool!  
The Shorm veered to her right as Ajax flipped the helm. I was thrown from my place as was Evaren.  
He glared, Return fire, aristh!  
It occured to me then, he was yelling at me! I leapt up and raced toward the weapons console. I had barely grabbed the stick when another shot fired. This time Ajax had no time to react.  
BA-BOOM!  
The Shorm teetered in space.  
As Ajax was thrown down, and I was soon to follow, my fingers tightened around the stick. I accidentally pushed the button.  
TSSEEEW!  
TSSEEEW!  
Two Dracon beam lazers shot out from our tottering ship. I watched from the floor as they hit the oncoming ship.  
They buried themselves in the main and second engine of the ship. They would be of no use.  
Suddenly, Zachary burst through the doorway, I was amazed he wasn't on the ground with the rest of us.  
"Captain! The engine room has taken severe damage! It cannot be fixed as of this mome-"  
He stopped. Saw the view screen. Saw the monstrous ship that was slowly coming toward us, using its only remaining engine.  
TSSSEEEEEEWWWW!  
KAAAH-WHUUMFF!  
We had no time to react once more as they fired an unearthly shot. It hit our ship dead on, but we did not incinerate.  
No, the beam bounced of our shield, shattering it. Stunning our ship. We were helpless.  
Totally helpless as they fired another shot.  
It wasn't like the other beam, this one was puny compared to the others.  
But when it hit us we spun wildly out of control.  
I screamed along with my comrades.  
Watched as the ship got closer.  
Watched as it loomed above us.  
Watched as I was flung into the console I had been previously tending.  
Blacked out.  
* * *  
Aah!  
I awoke to seering pain. I couldn't see, my vision was blurred. It took several moments before it cleared.  
I found myself lying on a table between Zachary and Kelt. I tried to lift my head and my tail, but I couldn't. I was being blocked.  
A shield of some sort.  
Laughter.  
Though I could not move my own head, I could see.  
Above me was a mess of bright lights. Blinding light, I was forced to look away.  
But I couldn't.  
No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I strained, I couldn't do anything!  
A dark figure loomed into my view range. Course features. I had never seen such a creature in all my years.  
Skin which held a short red-orange fur in place. Wings were connected to long, strong arms. At the end of each wing were four claws which were probably used as fingers. Upon the creatures coarse head was a single horn, like the large horn of a rhinocerous morph I have.  
He had a long, thin tail, it seemed to look like Kelt's for the most part, with one blade at the tip and another toward the end section. His feet were round like a rhino's, and had three 'toes' on each one. Around his neck, ankles, and tail were long, black hairs that flared out around the areas they were in. (Like a Clydsedale.) Around his waist was a burlap cloth.  
Dark, navy eyes stared coldly at me. I could tell he had a type of needle in his claws, he was injecting me.  
I could only wonder what it was.  
I groaned and the creature nodded, reassuring itself. It stepped forward, leaning in closely to me. "Who are you?" it asked in a deep, gruff voice. "Why have you come here, to this place?"  
I tried to speak through my groggy senses. I, I am an Andalite. I am on a mission. I paused, glared. Who are you? I demanded.  
The creature snorted, "I am a Devilian. I am your captor, you answer my questions."  
Fair enough, but first, what did you inject me with?  
"The injection will render you helpless for a short while. The pale creature beside you woke up but his injection made him fall asleep once more," he said. "What is your mission, Andalite?"  
I hesitated, how was I to know if he was lying? If he really was a Kelbrid, and not some 'Devilian'? What was a Devilian, anyway? I finally answered.  
My friends and I are supposed to be saving four legends and a few others who flew into Kelbrid Territory years ago.  
The creature laughed, "So, you are on a suicide mission?"  
It's not suicide.  
"Oh, but it is, just as the creatures aboard the Rachel knew when they flew through space here."  
I stopped, gaping. You saw them?  
"Two bodies floated through space. I picked them up and froze them. The other ship was seriously maimed, another ship came and picked up living creautres, along with the rest of the bodies."  
What happened?  
"Two bodies floated through space. I picked them up and froze them. The rest must still be aboard the other ship."  
I tried to move my head. Amazingly, I was rewarded when my head lifted from the table. May I get up?  
"Yes, but let me warn you, Andalite, one false move and you will be fried."  
I shrugged, Very well. But my name is Yaolyn.  
"And mine is Marcax."  
I got up. Marcax watched me keenly. I saw how he noted my movement and reactions as I looked around the ship. It was as grand and free as our R&R area. I looked over to my friends, or atleast, comrades.  
Alloran stared dazedly from his table. I looked over to Marcax, May he?  
"Yes, but the rest of them will have permanent shield over them until one of you return to the tables."  
Alloran rolled off the table, as Marcax was about to speak he held up a hand. No need, he said, I heard everything. My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corass. I heard you have two frozen bodies, are they well intact?  
"Yes, of course."  
May I see them?  
"I will lead the way. Follow me."  
  
  



	11. When Friends Meet and Legends Revive

***!Notice! Devilians, Chesgants, Devigants and Monkakes were made up by me (Sam Schneider) about two years ago. They are © copyright Sam Schneider. Do not use without permission. (I may also write about what happened in their past, actually, I've already started on paper.)***  
  
Chapter 11  
Marcax led us to a small room toward the back of his ship. It had the same granduer of scenery as the last one. But in the corners were two cubes.  
Recession chambers.  
They were frosted over from the cold temperatures used to keep them inact.  
Can you defrost them without doing damage to the bodies? Alloran asked Marcax.  
"Of course, this is Devilian technology you're talking about."  
I suppressed laughter, he was as arrogant and many Andalites were!  
Marcax punched a few buttons on a side panel and instantly the ice was gone from the glass.  
Alloran peered in, main eyes and stalk eyes widening. Unbelievable, he whispered.  
Alloran?  
He did not take his eyes from the cubes, but he did explain.  
These cubicles hold two living legends. Marco and Tobias. Marco is the human one, Tobias is in his hawk form, he turned to Marcax. Are they still alive?  
The Devilian nodded, "Yes, they were only temporarily frozen from the air leak, and then my holding them only numbed their senses. They will thaw in less than an hour."  
We waited.  
* * *  
It actually took an hour and a half, but there was no complaining from anyone.  
During that time Alloran and I persuaded Marcax to deshield everyone else. He agreed, but not before letting us know that there were several other creatures on board.  
His wife, four children, three Monkake females, and one Monkake male.  
They were all creatures Andalites knew nothing about, we had never heard of them. But they had heard of us. And it was nothing too good.  
His wife was a Chesgant. She looked like an Earth lion male (though she was female), and had four blades running down her spine and thick tail. Her legs and arms were thin, but ended in large and hefty paws. Her name was Chessi.  
Their children were a mix of them, forming a new race called Devigants. Marcax and Chessi had been forced to breed when they had been captured by an empirial species called Metropids. Kacran was the eldest of the children, also the eldest son. Jamani was the eldest daughter. Raufaxius, or Rafax, was the youngest son. And Cawriana, or Cawri, was the youngest daughter as well as child.  
The Monkakes looked like small Earthen monkies with pincher claws on the ends of their arms. They had thick, long tails which they used to balance on. Long limbs jutted out beside their tail. At the end of the derriere jutted out a knifelike blade. The females all had pouches. The only other difference from them and the male was that the male was larger and lighter in color. Neslixi was the eldest Monkake, followed by her daughter Mazi, and then her daughter, Qyn, and son, Klift.  
Now, back to where I was, everyone else was unshielded and watching as the two legends finally came out of their deep sleep.  
They slumped forward to the ground before they could be caught. Marco recovered first. His strong human arms pushed himself up from the floor. He tried out his mouth, "That's the last time I want to kiss the floor."  
He looked over to Tobias on the ground, not even noticing the crowd before him.  
"Tobias!"  
He picked up the still hawk form, cradling it. After minutes the hawk eyes opened and he flared.  
"Whoa! Tobias, chill, it's me, Marco."  
After another few moments, the hawk calmed down, then, almost wearily said, Marco?  
"Yeah, man."  
Tobias twisted his head around, finally noticing us, Who are they?  
Marco stood up, letting Tobias go instantly. The hawk fluttered up, preparing to dive as Marco began to morph.  
Alloran exchanged glances with Marcax and then Evaren. He then stepped forward, Marco, Tobias, we mean you no harm.  
They paused, as if recognizing him. Then, slowly they relaxed a little, the course black hairs disappeared back into Marco's skin. "Alloran?" they asked in unison.  
Yes.  
"Where the hell are we? Where's Jake?" Marco looked around through us.  
Marcax stepped forward, "A long time ago a ship called the Rachel rammed into a larger ship, you two were aboard that ship. Your bodies floated through space and I collected them and froze them temporarily. Yours were the only bodies floating I found. The rest were most likely taken aboard a second, smaller ship that appeared after you rammed the large ship.  
"I saw these creatures travelling through here and thought they were a threat to my friends and family. When one was brought around I was notified of their mission. They appeared to have been searching for you."  
Marco nodded, comprehending.  
Alloran continued from there, Commander Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth gave us this mission. We were to find all who went aboard the Rachel, and the Intrepid alive or dead and bring them back to Leera and Earth. The others are all...presumed dead.  
I watched as the human's head looked down to the floor, then back up at the rest of us, looking from Evaren to Alloran to Ajax to the humans to Kelt to Marcax to Chessi to their children to the Monkakes and then to me. He seemed to pause when he saw me. I saw a strange light in his eyes, he was checking over me.  
Tobias began to preen himself.  
"So, where did this ship go?"  
Alloran gazed at Marcax, a silent question.  
Marcax shrugged, "Deeper into Kelbrid Territory. Let me tell you one thing, however, I have never seen a Kelbrid anywhere in here. And we have been here a long time. I have gained old files and I believe they were chased out long ago."  
By who?  
"By a species you all seem to know very well; a species you all seem to hate. They have gained new allies, however, in a species that my family and friends have suffered greatly from. The Metropids.  
"The Metropids are now the slaves of the remaining Yeerks, which, though very few, they are still reproducing more and more."  
Marco looked up to the Devilian, "It takes three Yeerks to reproduce one, and very rarely two Yeerks. What are you getting at?"  
Ralimn jerked visibly in place, he glared at Marcax. Do you mean to say the Yeerks, the remaining slugs, are using chemicals on themselves?  
Chessi nodded for her husband, "Yes, they have done a semi-form of cloning, but each clone has its own will. I have been told it is a form of mutation on their bodies. Its other effects are not known, but there are more.  
"They are led by one Yeerk."  
Is he known as "The One"? Tobias asked.  
She nodded again, "Yes. Though old records tell that his rank of the old Yeerk Empire was Sub-Visser Twenty-Three. He fled through space with his crew until his found other fighters that fled. He fought for control until he got it, and then, then he became The One."  
I stopped breathing.  
Sub-Visser Twenty-Three?!  
I fainted.  
  
  
  



	12. The Reasons for Treason

Chapter 12  
When I awoke I saw Chessi and her youngest daughter, Cawriana standing over me.  
Cawriana looked more like her mother rather than her father. She also had the lion shape, but without the mane. Her tail was more like Marcax's, however, and she had a horn coming out of her nose bridge that looked like her father's also. Leathery wings were attached to her back instead of her arms. I was later told she specialized in healing.  
They helped me up, most of them nodded for my benefit.  
It didn't take me long to think of why, Ralimn had probably told them about my brother and family.  
That was all the privacy of my old life I had had left, now I had none.  
They didn't waste a lot of time worrying about me, in a few minutes they began talking again.  
"Your ship is sorely maimed as of this moment," Marcax said. "I apologize. Our ship, though it had been hit by your sharpshooter, did not gain much damage because of the size and shields.  
"Our shields were slightly penetrated, but with our technology they will be repaired within the next hour. It will take much longer, however, to rectify your ship. Therefore, we shall take your ship on board our own and repair it. As we do, we shall continue your mission along with you."  
I give you great thanks. However, it is not necessary to-  
"It is highly necessary," Marcax interrupted both Ralimn and Evaren who had spoken in unison. "We put your mission at stake, we shall destake it. It is of no use to argue. As my friends and family know, there is no use in arguing points with a Devilian."  
Ajax and I turned our stalks around the room, watching the other creatures. They nodded their consent.  
Evaren and Ralimn gave up. And thus came the new plans.  
Evaren would report back to Leera using the telecommunications system aboard the new ship, which would be our new home for a while. He would give them our status and a report.  
We would continue on our mission with the assistance of our new additional crew. Marcax's eldest son, Kacran, told us the Shorm probably wouldn't be fixed until right before we reached or found the new homeworld of the rebel Yeerks and Metropids.  
So we began along our way once more.  
The Shorm's crew would be able to rest in the recuperation room. Marcax, Chessi, and Kacran ran most of the ship, with Jamani taking care of the engines.  
Not many of our crew wanted to rest, though. In thanks for repairing our ship most of the crew decided to help with the tasks.  
Zachary and Jennifer went down to the engine room, Evaren and Ralimn talked with Chessi. Kelt did decide to go to the Recoop Room, along with Ajax. I just stood off to the side and out of the way with Klift, the male Monkake, who was perhaps half a year younger than myself.  
Soon Evaren went over to the back wall. It was opaque. I knew now that Marcax had a right to boast about technological advances - the wall could be used for both a viewscreen and a telecommunicator. We Andalites had not yet made two things out of one - I'm not sure the people care anyway.  
Soon I saw an Andalite face appear on the screen.  
Patelli-Lrims-Oplkin.  
Who is this? The signal is strange and unidentified. Recognize yourselves.  
This is Evaren-Illimad-Licturn, Captain of the Shorm. I must speak with Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth.  
Patelli nodded, watching Evaren with his main eyes closely. His stalk eyes roamed the ship, untrusting. Very well, he said.  
The screen changed and I immediately recognized Galuit's face. He was surprised.  
Captain Evaren?! Report.  
Evaren nodded casually. This was no big thing.  
Our ship was attacked for a few minutes, and the systems were knocked offline. We are aboard the ship who fired at us-  
You are prisoners, then?  
No. No, sir, far from it. We are aboard the ship- Evaren looked over to Chessi.  
"Vengeance."  
Aboard the Vengeance with our new found allies, Marcax the Devilian, Chessi the Chesgant, their four children: Kacran, Jamani, Rafax, and Cawri the Devigants; and Neslixi, Mazi, Qyn, and Klift the Monkakes. Though our ship is down, we will be repairing it as the Vengeance goes deeper into space, toward our goal. We have gained much knowledge, and have recovered two legends. Alive. Marco and Tobias.  
This news made Galuit twitch nervously. You have recovered them, alive?  
Yes sir! Evaren said proudly.  
Galuit nodded. Good job, Captain. Though, it is with heavy hearts I must tell you two choices. You may either continue this suicidal mission, or report back to the Andalite homeworld.  
Evaren blinked, If we return home, our mission won't be completed. What will happen then?  
"What will happen is you'll be tried for treason," Marco said, with a harsh look to Galuit. "They weren't supposed to survive, were they? Weren't even supposed to have gotten this far. When I met you back, well, back 'then', I knew you were a responsible guy, Galuit. Why this?"  
I couldn't take my main eyes from Marco, nor my stalks from Galuit. I had always been told by Alloran that Marco had been the best at tactics and from point to point. I believed my prince now. Galuit had always been a respected leader. But now...  
How could anyone respect a leader that had sentenced them to almost certain death either way?  
Why? Marco, why? Because, these people would have ruined the future. Ruined the possibilities. They would have made Andalite-Human relations drop.  
"How?"  
Alloran and the Aristh Yaolyn had already known that you had not been heard from in years, which was odd enough. Then, upon hearing about a ship stolen? They would have figured it out in no time. The two humans, before aquiring their new jobs were invovled with the American FBI. Ajax and Ralimn knew each other and conversed regularly about the years during the wars. Suspicion grew.  
"What about the Hork-Bajir?"  
Kelt Mahet is a Seer, she would have figured it out eventually and have been a future problem.  
"So you sentenced them to die either out here or back on Leera without actually telling them," Marco wasn't asking now, he was telling what he knew would be true.  
Yes. The High Command agreed.  
"Yeah, well, look here Galuit. We're not leaving back for Leera or Earth until we have the others, alive or dead." Marco looked to Evaren.  
Correct. We will continue the mission. We will die later.  
So be it, Evaren. So be it. Once you re-enter Andalite Space, however, you will be set upon by dozens of fighters on alert. I wish you luck, nonetheless. End transmission.  
And then Galuit was gone.  
  



	13. A Tale of Lives is Learned

Chapter 13  
Right, Evaren said, taking on the commanding air he had at the very, very beginning of the mission. Now it's time to get things straight. Of the Shorm, I am total Captain, but will respect the choices of Commander Marcax and his crew. Alloran is my T.O., Zachary Hummal knows the most about our engines and technical equipment.  
Ajax, Ralimn, Yaolyn, Kelt, and Jennifer know how to man weapons, helms, you name it. We shall help out in whatever way we can - I personally apologize for getting you into our trap.  
Marcax held up his hands, "No, no. You did well, Andalite. Had you not have arrived, we would not be further in our goal. Making the Metropids pay. We would not be here today. And, we would not have gained more knowledge about your people and the other races of the galaxies."  
Chessi nodded her agreement. "Now, let us get to work. Commander Evaren, if you will, please set a direct course for us to follow. T.O. Alloran, you can oversee the bandaging of the Shorm, Rafax and your engineer Hummal should do a fine job along with Mazi. Qyn, Klift, and Jamani will take good care of the engines.  
"Ralimn can man the helm with Kacran as temporary overseer. Kelt may take the weapons, with Jennifer Lovedye as a shield manager. The rest can, well, rest for now."  
I sighed, more time to relax.  
Ajax, Cawri, Neslixi, and I began toward the Recoop Room.  
Once in, Neslixi climbed up a strange tree and relaxed. In no time she was asleep.  
With Ajax alongside me I grazed. Soon after Cawriana joined us. She didn't eat, rather, she talked.  
With a long, mounrful glance to Neslixi she sighed, "Poor Neslixi. She is so old."  
I glanced around, not wanting to interrupt.  
"Her fur is mottled. Her pouch is tattered and useless, her pinchers and tailblade are dull. She has lived many seasons, with most of her life in a cage back on the Metropid home world, Kolorpa. For many years she hid her pregnancy with Mazi, and gave birth to her in secret, hiding her in her pouch until Mazi was too big.  
"When the Metropids found out about Mazi, they took her away, performed tests too see how she was bred. They never knew the female Monkakes could recreate cells from their past mates and breed on their own.  
"That is what Mazi did, and she now has a daughter and a son, but they were both born in cages too. Until one day when years after my mother and father had escaped Metropid prison, and we were fully grown, attacked.  
"It was a long and grueling battle. Jamani almost died, though she will never admit it. My father, Marcax very nearly lost my mother, who was suffering great blood loss. I helped the weak, revived the unconscious. That is my only profession, doctoring."  
I nodded, slowly. What do you diagnose on Neslixi?  
"She is old, and weak. She refuses to eat sometimes, but my mother forces guilt on her, makes her eat. If this continues, Neslixi won't make it to see her great-grandchild. I'd almost guarantee it."  
My hear reverberated, though I did not know all of their past, the tale was heart-wrenching on its own. Later I learned that Monkakes usually live to only be 200 years old, with one year equaling one-half a standard Earth year. Neslixi was already 238 at this point.  
Cawriana did not stop talking there, either. She went on, telling us about what happened on Kolorpa years ago. Really it was too much. I didn't want to know everything, but, perhaps it was good to know what went on in shipmates ives. I do not know anymore.  
Marcax was the first Devilian to ever be captured by Metropids, they thought it a great goal. Marcax was placed to work in the mines, digging up gems and other minerals under watchful eyes.  
Neslixi had lived their a few seasons longer than Marcax. The Metropids had warred on her world for years, eventually killing off all the other Monkakes. They found Neslixi hiding and took her captive.  
Next to them was Blinx, a Blazerailis. He was a traitor to all Blazerailises. He gave away all of their secrets to a different species, which let loose a plague on the home planet. For Blinx's help, they took him aboard the ship, but soon found he had no other use except for blabbing secrets, and they traded him to the Metropids.  
Pretty soon, the Chesgant planet was spotted and warred upon. The Chesgants were sorely outnumbered. They were literally slaughtered. One Metropid scout found Chessi still breathing on the ground, sorely injured. He brought her before the High One.  
The High One was a creature none had seen before.  
"Kacran and Jamani have been wary of you," Cawri said, "because they had battled the High One. And, I admit, the creature did resemble you Andalites."  
Chessi was placed in a cell inbetween Marcax and Neslixi. Marcax despised her on the spot. But he soon softened up.  
The Metropids forced Marcax and Chessi to mate. After that day, they plotted, and escaped. Months later, the first Devigants were born.  
The four tiny creatures aged quickly in mind in body, and once old enough Chessi and Marcax trained them. They gathered up a small army and raided the same Metro-Base they had been slaves in. They freed Neslixi and Mazi.  
Marcax tried to get Blinx to come, but the Blazerailis had gone into deep moral depression and would not leave. Minutes later, the base was blown up.  
"The High One came down from his ship," Cawriana recalled. "I was tending to my mother's and father's wounds. Rafax was helping Neslixi.  
"Kacran and Jamani was faced against the High One and his Underling. Jamani fought the Underling, a fat Metropid who was advisor to the High One. She ended up winning shortly after she knocked him on the ground.  
"Kacran fought a grueling battle against the creature. The beast was nimble and swift. It was covered in a dark cloak. My brother's sword embedded itself in the cloak end, and the cloak fell from the creature's head."  
It's head was that of a serpent's, eyes wide and red. There were no scales on the upperbody, however, just fur that was slightly darker than Alloran's. The creature had no mouth noticeable, yet it did speak with a "voice". It had four arms, and though each arm was delicate-looking, they held one dagger each. It was a tauropod - it had four legs. They ended in hooves, but were covered with scales from the hock/knee down. It's tail was no as deadly as my own Andalite tail, but it could cause some damage. The tail was very long, longer than the beast's body, and ended in a club that whirled around.  
Both Kacran and the High One recieved extensive wounds, but neither would give up. Finally, one of the daggers fell from the creature's hand. Kacran picked it up with his free hand. Then he let fly with the dagger and immediately swung his sword.  
Being intent on the dagger, the High One never noticed the sword blade, until it was too late.  
"And now, we're out here in space trying to get the rest of the Metropids something to think about," she ended.  
I thought about her story. It made me believe that Metropids were no better than Yeerks, enslaving and destroying other species' lives.  
But, then again, wasn't that what we were thinking about doing? Destroying some Yeerks, killing some Metropids?  
No, I told myself, they started this. And we'll end it by teaching them what they have done.  
And then Chessi poked her head through the doorway, "Aristh Yaolyn? Captain Evaren wishes to see you."  
I nodded, an began toward the main room, still thinking about the story.  
  



End file.
